


Christmas Kisses

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Schmoop, So so much fluff, they're probably gonna be high school sweethearts lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Dean loses Cas at Meg's Christmas party, but when he finds him, Cas is a little bitter about the fact that for most of the party, Dean had been talking to Lisa. But is that jealously enough to keep them from kissing under the mistletoe?





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> !!!immediate notice!! i did not tag this as underage because both dean and cas are eighteen!!! they may still be in high school, but they are old enough for the age of consent so do not worry one bit
> 
> on that note
> 
> it snowed today!! i woke up and it was snowing i was so pumped snow is like my favorite thing in the entire world!!! but aside from my personal life, i wrote a bit of this yesterday and finished it off today (i'm having trouble writing lately????) but i realized the other day that in my eighteen years of being on this earth and my four years of being a destiel enthusiast i have never written something with mistletoe!!! and hello, tis the season!! u kno i had to

“Have you seen Cas?”

It was a question that Dean had asked maybe a thousand times the night of Meg’s Christmas party. Most everyone in the school had been invited over her house with the promise of ugly sweaters, mistletoe, and smuggled alcohol. But none of that was why Dean was standing in the middle of Meg’s obnoxiously crowded living room standing next to Lisa Braeden, asking her exactly where Cas was, Cas who had agreed to meet Dean at the party a few days ago.

“I thought I saw him like once or twice upstairs,” Lisa offered, and Dean slumped his shoulders with a sigh. He had gone up and down those Goddamn stairs in search of Cas far too many times that night. “Why, did you guys come together?” she questioned. 

“No, he came early to help Meg set up everything. I offered to help but he said it was alright, so I came a little later,” Dean went on.

“It’s pretty crowded, I didn’t expect this many people,” Lisa offered as she took a sip from the cup she was holding, eyeing the mass of people scattered throughout Meg’s house.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean sighed in reply, looking around hopelessly and trying to decide just how awkward it was that he had gotten stuck next to Lisa when him and Lisa had been dating only a few years back. But, that was all before Cas happened. 

Cas, who, at that exact moment, Dean saw peeking his head out from on top of the staircase.

“Aha!” Dean exclaimed a little too vigorously, starling Lisa just a bit. “Found him. Thanks, Lis,” Dean called as he began to head up the stairs.

However, after passing a million more people on the stairs,

And checking most rooms,

And calling Cas’ name,

Cas was nowhere to be found.

Gone, as though he had disappeared with the wind, Cas had apparently decided to pull out his elusive side that night leaving Dean with slumped shoulders walking back down the stairs in defeat.

“I thought you found him,” Lisa suggested as Dean passed by her for, oh, the fifth time maybe.

“I thought I had, but apparently he does not want to be found,” Dean sighed.

“Is he mad at you?” Lisa questioned, brows furrowed. Dean paused and blinked. He had recently dropped Cas’ coffee on the way to school, and there was that time he accidentally pushed Cas into a somewhat smaller snowbank last Tuesday (and Dean probably earned ‘World’s Worst Boyfriend Award’ by laughing a little when it initially happened), but none of those things were things that Cas would seemingly hold a grudge about.

“Not that I last knew of,” Dean began cautiously before sighing once more. “I’m gonna go get some air, maybe text Cas, see if he has his ringer on for once,” Dean grumbled, heading to the back door of Meg’s house.

“Good luck finding him!” Lisa called after Dean who swiftly disappeared back into the crowd.

Dean made his way past a fair amount of kissing couples, multiple punch bowls, and many ugly sweaters before finding the little alcove by Meg’s back door that was empty, no people gathered there. Dean didn’t look around much, however, was heading straight for the back door decorated with a fitting wreath before a head of messy dark hair caught his attention.

“Cas!” Dean near exclaimed when he saw Cas sitting just beneath the doorway that led to another hall. “I’ve been looking for you,” Dean went on, turning to look at him. He didn’t look very amused.

“Oh, you have, have you?” he questioned from his spot on the ground. 

“Uh, yeah, for most of the party. I tried to go after you when I saw you upstairs, but you disappeared on me.” Dean offered down a hand to help Cas up. Cas looked at it with slight disdain before taking it.

“You looked like you were having fun with Lisa,” Cas said, so low it was almost a mutter. Dean blinked.

“Yeah, I was asking Lisa where you were,” Dean told Cas who still looked a little displeased.

“Dean, I’m not one for unwarranted jealousy-”

“Thank God for that,” Dean huffed, earning a very solid glare from Cas. Dean cleared his throat. “Go on.”

“But, seriously? Every time I saw you, you were with Lisa. I even called your name a few times but you were so busy looking at her you didn’t even turn my way,” Cas protested. Dean sighed.

“Cas, baby, I swear, I was just trying to find you and I thought Lisa might have known where you were. I would have much rather been talking to you.”

Cas glared a little more but it lightened up just a bit, enough to give Dean hope.

“Are you mad?”

Cas glanced at Dean and then away, and Dean sighed, looking upwards out of the pure need to not look Cas in the eye when he saw it.

And then he grinned.

“What are you grinning at?” Cas questioned before following Dean’s line of vision.

“So, now, I guess it’s the moment of truth,” Dean began, eyeing the mistletoe that was so strategically placed in the door frame in which Cas and Dean were standing under. “Is Cas mad enough at me, filled with enough unwarranted jealousy to not give me a kiss under the mistletoe?”

And then Cas did that thing he did when he was trying really hard not to smile where he bit his lip and his eyes twinkled.

“Will this be the one year that my loving boyfriend finally gives under the pressure of-”

And then Dean’s words were cut off by Cas’ lips that planted themselves right on Dean’s as Cas surged forwards, hands on Dean’s shoulders.

Dean tried not to smile, but the enthusiasm of the kiss had knocked him backwards a bit so then they were stumbling backwards, Dean desperately grabbing at Cas’ waist before his back hit the wall with a thud, pulling a little grunt from him.

And then it was even harder not to smile because Cas’ hands were coming up, looping around the back of Dean’s neck, the enthusiasm of the kiss growing, lips parting slowly but surely.

And then, Dean couldn’t stop himself, he was smiling, and then Cas was smiling a little, mumbling into the kiss, “Why are you smiling?” and that just made Dean giggle because the situation seemed just a tiny little bit absurd.

“No, nothing, keep kissing me,” Dean mumbled back, still smiling. Cas was smiling too, so the kiss was barely even a kiss anymore, just two mouths kind of on top of each other, something Dean didn’t mind all that much because it was _Cas_ and anything involving physical touch and Cas was a good thing.

“No, tell me why you’re smiling,” Cas insisted, starting to press Dean into the wall.

“I don’t know, you just make me smile.”

Some more serious kissing with small smiles.

“Why?”

“Don’t ask questions Cas.”

More kissing.

Slightly out of breath, Cas pulled away, mirroring Dean’s smile.

“I would have thought that we were above making out in Meg’s hallway,” Cas mused, kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth.

“Well, somebody put up mistletoe and we’re teenagers so what do you expect really?” Dean offered. Cas nipped at Dean’s lower lip, and Dean made this little whining sound that made Cas smile even wider.

“You have a point,” Cas sighed, nuzzling into Dean’s neck and pressing a tender kiss there. Dean brought a hand up to cup the back of his head before kissing the top of it.

“Hey, what do you say we blow this whole party and head to the school for a snowball fight? We can get hot chocolate afterwards,” Dean offered, toying with some of the longer strands of Cas’ hair. Dean felt Cas grin into the skin of his neck.

“As long as you promise not to push me into another snowbank,” Cas mumbled. Dean laughed a little.

“For the record, I didn’t push you, but yes, I promise.”

Cas’ hands came down and interlaced with Dean’s as he pulled away from him. He gave Dean a little once over, let his eyes roam Dean’s features and the soft, loving look on his face paired with mischievous eyes. Cas leaned forwards and pressed a long, sweet kiss to Dean’s lips.

“I love you.”

Dean smiled and leaned forwards for one last kiss.

“I love you too. Now, c’mon, let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i know it's short and has no plot really and yadda yadda but at least it's holiday themed and at least it's destiel and at least it hopefully leaves you with a warm holiday fuzzy feeling <3


End file.
